The present invention relates to firefighter's coats, and more particularly to a firefighter coat having a novel thermal wrist system which includes parts that are detachably connected to one another.
Firefighter's coats include an outer shell designed primarily to resist burning or charring when exposed to flames along with a liner which fits within the outer shell and which is designed to serve as a moisture barrier and to provide thermal insulation. The outer shell has a pair of open ended sleeves, and the liner has a pair of open ended sleeves which fit within the sleeves of the shell. A sleeve well or water well is formed at the lower end of the sleeves in firefighter's coats.
In addition, wristers are provided within the lower ends of the sleeves of the shell and are adapted to receive the wrists of the firefighter. Such wristers also may receive a portion of the hand of the firefighter and cooperate with the aforementioned sleeve well or water well to prevent water and other hazardous elements from entering the sleeves when the arms of the firefighter are raised.
In prior art constructions, it is possible that a gap can occur between the liner sleeve and the shell cuff or between the liner sleeve and the wrister. If such a gap should occur, the integrity of the sleeve or water well is destroyed and the wrist construction is unacceptable. It is therefore necessary to provide a construction wherein such gaps are eliminated.
The liner should be washed regularly and separate from the shell, and accordingly, it is necessary to detach and reattach the liner relative to the shell from time to time. It is a principal purpose of the invention to provide an arrangement wherein the liner can be readily detached and reattached to the shell while enhancing the thermal protection or capacity of the lower portions of the sleeves.